Life After: Christmas Edition
by Sonamyluver718
Summary: Epilogue to "The Right Way to Go". It's almost Christmas! Rosy and Scourge have been together for a while now and their kids are just too excited for the holidays. Who's ready for some mischief and cheer all mixed with a little eggnog?


**So i jus decided to make a little epilogue for you guys just to show how their lives were after they got married. Plus i just wanted to make a holdiay story. Hope you enjoy.**

**All Characters belong to Sega except for the kids, they're my creations.**

**Life After: Christmas Edition**

"Dad!"

"Mom!"

"Daddy!"

"Mommy!"

I groaned. "Scourge, get your kids," I mumbled into his chest.

"It's 6 in the morning, they're your kids," he mumbled back. I started to sit up. His arms tightened around me. "Not without my kiss, you don't," he said, looking up at me. I smiled and leaned down, pecking his lips. He smirked at me before kissing me again, pulling me down onto him. Our lips still worked so well together.

"Okay, we have enough kids as it is," I said, sitting up and getting off him. He chuckled.

"I agree but didn't you get your tubes tied?"

"Oh shutup," I said, throwing a pillow at him. He chuckled. "Can you check on Annie for me?"

"Yea," he said, getting up and walking out the room to the nursery. I put on my robe before walking downstairs. It was December and Christmas was right around the corner so I was expecting the kids to be going crazy right now. It's been 10 years since me and Scourge have gotten married and I just turned 31 and I have 5 kids already. Rissa's the oldest being seventeen, which Scourge adopted her but she didn't know the difference, she just thought that she could call him 'dad' freely now. She looks just like me when I was 17 too. She's the one who actually willingly helps look after her siblings when they push me and Scourge out the house. Then next in line is Daniel who's 10 and looks exactly like Scourge. He has the green fur, ice blue eyes, but acts just like me with the witty attitude. But he's really sweet when it comes to his siblings- even when they have fights, he still makes the peace. Then there's Natasha who's 8. She looks like a mixture of me and Scourge with her pink and light green swirled fur, ice blue eyes, and Scourge's smirk. She also acts just like her father. Always doing something. It's annoying at some points but also cute most of the time. Next there's Alex who's 6, he looks more like Scourge but has darker fur and my eyes. He's the troublemaker of the kids and the flirt of his grade. He's going to be just like how Scourge was in high school, I can already tell. Then there's Maria who's only 3. She's the one who looks just like me though she's still so little. Scourge came downstairs holding her. Alex ran up to Scourge.

"Dad, tell Daniel that Santa is too real," he said. Scourge looked to me for help.

"Um…"

"Santa doesn't exist, Alex. Daddy already told us, you just were asleep," Daniel said softly. Rissa rolled her eyes, texting on her phone.

"Will you two control you're children," she asked us. I shrugged.

"Can you hold your sister for me," Scourge said, handing Maria to Rissa. Rissa immediately took her in her arms, starting to coo. Scourge wrapped his arm around my waist. "Alex, you can believe whatever you want and Daniel, you can believe what you want but it doesn't matter if he's real or not, all that matters is the new toys," he said. Great way to put that babe.

"Natasha, want to help me cook breakfast," I asked her as she was just sitting on the couch, looking blankly at the TV which SpongeBob was on.

"Okay," she said, shooting up and running to the kitchen. I giggled, walking in behind her. We started making breakfast together. Rissa later joined us, setting Annie in her chair to watch us. I could hear the boys wrestling in the living room. I left the room to go see if they were okay and didn't break anything. I walked into the living room to see both the boys sitting on Scourge. They all looked up at me.

"Look mom, we beat dad up," Alex said proudly. I giggled.

"I see."

"Is breakfast almost ready," Daniel asked.

"Almost." Scourge got up, the boys falling off his back. They immediately tried to pin him back down again, making me laugh.

"Alright boys, we can continue this later. Let me have some time with my lady real quick," he said. Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Oooo, mom and dad sittin' in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g," he started singing, making Scourge chase them both out the room. I giggled. Scourge looked over at me and smiled.

"Come here, baby," he said, walking toward me. I walked into his still muscular arms. He works out twice or three times a week and so do I to keep up this figure. It was hard after having five kids but luckily I don't eat too much to make myself grow. He kissed my forehead. "We raised some crazy kids." I giggled.

"Yea I know, but they're your kids so who were we kidding thinking they were gonna grow up to be normal." He squeezed me tightly, playfully tickling my side. I giggled.

"We're like halfway through all their lists though right?"

"We're done. We just have to wrap presents." He nodded.

"Are you gonna get dressed in that sexy little outfit this Christmas night," he whispered seductively. I smirked.

"Maybe."

"Maybe? Mmm," he said before kissing me. I giggled, kissing him back. I pulled away after a little while. "I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too," I murmured back, pecking his lips. He looked like he was about to kiss me again when he was tackled. I moved out the way as he fell.

"Gotcha dad," Daniel yelled as Alex laughed. They had both tackled him and were standing on his back.

"You two watch, when you get off me, you'd better run," Scourge said playfully. Daniel and Alex got off him.

"Oooo, we're so scared," Alex said. Scourge got up and they both ran. I giggled.

"Go play with your sons, I'll call you guys when breakfast is ready," I said, shoving his shoulder.

"Alright," he said before starting to run and yelling "You two better hide 'cause daddy's gonna cook some bacon!" I shook my head, giggling. My husband sometimes. But hey, you gotta love him.

X

"Um how about this one," Daniel said, pointing to a huge one. We were in a Pine Tree mill looking for a Christmas tree.

"It's really big," Alex said.

"Yea, let's go for something a little smaller," I said, looking over to another one.

"What about this one," I asked, pointing to the tree. It was big but just the right size.

"Yea," the boys exclaimed in unison. I chuckled.

"Alright," I said, walking through the snow toward it. The boys walked after me. We got someone to help us get the tree into the back of my pickup truck. Daniel and Alex climbed in the back seat as I climbed into the driver's seat. I started driving us home.

"Dad, dad," Alex yelled.

"Sup," I said, glancing in the rearview mirror at him.

"Are you finally gonna tell us how you and mom met and fell in love?"

"Yea, but not until Christmas Eve. I actually didn't think you were interested there, Alex."

"Well I was just wondering. I mean, maybe it'd help Daniel get some courage to ask the girl he likes out."

"Really? Daniel, you like a girl and didn't tell me? I'm so hurt right now." Daniel chuckled nervously.

"She's different, dad."

"What's her name?"

"Sophia."

"Sophia what?"

"Sophia Rowland."

"What's she look like?"

"Um, she's like a lavender color and she has these dark hot pink eyes and um she has long wavy quills and uh she's funny, smart, she likes to run with us guys, and she likes to hit me. The other day she chased me around the field three times at recess. Oh and she's pretty," he murmured the last sentence.

"Oooo, Daniel and Sophia sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Alex sung. Daniel blushed a deep red.

"Shutup, Alex, it's not funny." I chuckled.

"You gonna tell your mother about this," I asked.

"No! She would flip and Natasha knows her so she'll tell her that I like her."

"You think she likes you back?"

"I don't know…"

"You should get her a little something for Christmas, that'll stir up some feelings right?"

"But what would I get her? I don't have enough money to get her a diamond ring like the one Mom has that she said you bought her."

"Um, that's a wedding ring and just get her something small. Maybe Rissa can show you how to make a little necklace or bracelet for her."

"Okay, I'll ask her." I pulled into the driveway. The boys got out the car and helped me get the tree inside the house. We set it up right where the girls wanted it. I felt someone jump on my back, scaring me. She giggled.

"Did I scare you, Daddy," she said.

"Don't flatter yourself, besides your brother wanted to ask you something." Rissa jumped off my back and walked to Daniel who was blushing. She bent down to his height, waiting for him to speak. He put his hand behind his head.

"Well ya see, there's this girl at school that I kinda have feelings for and I was wondering if you could help me make some jewelry for her," he said, smiling sheepishly.

"Awww, Danny, that's so cute! Of course, I'll help you! C'mon so we can get done faster," Rissa said, pulling him along. Alex looked disgusted.

"Don't worry Alex, that'll be you in a few years," I told him. He shook his head.

"Never! Girls are icky," he said before walking out the room, passing Rosy who was walking in holding two cups of hot chocolate.

"Hey I'm a girl," she said, smiling teasingly.

"You're the exception mom," he told her.

"There's a cup of cocoa on the table for you and I baked some cookies."

"Really! Thanks mom," he said, jetting off into the kitchen. She giggled, looking over at me.

"And here's yours," she said, handing me the green cup.

"Thanks babe," I said, pecking her lips. She smiled. "Mmm, you taste like chocolate." I tried to kiss her again but she leaned back, giggling.

"So I was thinking we could have a little 'alone' time when the kids go to sleep," she said with a smirk.

"Mmm, I like the sound of that." She giggled. I sat down on the couch, patting my lap. She sat down in my lap. I wrapped one of my arms around her waist as she leaned her head into the crick of my neck. "Tired, wifey?" She giggled.

"A little."

"Your giggle is still so adorable." She picked her head up, raising an eyebrow at me. I smiled. "What?"

"We're in our early thirties now; don't you think we're a little old for this high school lovey dovey talk?"

"Nope. You're still the most beautiful human being on Earth. Well then we had kids but you're still ranked #1." She smiled, kissing me.

"I love you," she murmured against my lips.

"I love you more," I purred.

X

"Natasha, can you get that for me," I asked when I heard the doorbell ring.

"Sure, mommy," she said, jumping out her seat and racing to the door. "Uncle Sonic, Auntie Amy," I heard her yell. Me and Scourge know those are her second cousins and the kids know that but they call them "Uncle and Auntie" anyway. Besides, Scourge's family isn't over here that much so it doesn't really matter. I felt arms wrap around me.

"Hey babe," Amy said, her arms going around my waist.

"Stop trying to imitate Scourge, it's weird," I said with a laugh. Amy laughed.

"Then give me a hug, Cuz." I turned and gave her a big hug. I saw Jared come quietly into the room.

"Jared," I yelled, running over to him and grabbing him into a hug.

"Hey Aunt Rosy," he said, hugging me back. Jared was 11 now and he was looking just like Sonic except with darker fur.

"Look at how tall you're getting," I said, ruffling his quills. He laughed.

"Yea, dad's starting to call me 'Stretch'."

"Because you're growing like crazy," Sonic said, coming into the room, holding Melanie, their 4 year old purple furred, light green eyed baby girl. She saw me and held her hands out toward me. She was so tiny and cute.

"Auntie Rosy," she said. I smiled and took her out Sonic's arms.

"Hey Lanie, how's my little angel?"

"Good," she said smiling. Alex and Daniel walked into the room, Scourge trailing behind them. "Danny," she exclaimed. Daniel took one look at her before running out the room. Melanie sure loved herself some Daniel. I put her down so she could chase Daniel. Alex shook his head.

"Chicks," he said.

"I know right," Scourge and Sonic said in unison. Me and Amy sent them glares. Sonic laughed.

"I'm just kidding baby, you know I love you," Sonic said, wrapping his arms around Amy. She smiled.

"Good answer," she said, patting his head.

"Babe, you know the deal," Scourge said to me with a smirk. I wanted to flip him off so bad but there were kids in the room. Grrr. I'm just gonna have to do it later. Scourge's smirk grew. "Sike naw, you know I love you, babe," Scourge said, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me closer.

"I love you too," I said pecking his lips.

"Eww," Alex and Jared said in unison before walking out the room.

"We have so much work to do," Scourge whispered to Sonic who nodded in agreement.

"So how's life," I asked Amy.

"It's great. Sonic and I finally got that house we wanted and Jared has a little crush."

"Really? So does Daniel!"

"No way! Is he gonna give her something for Christmas?"

"Yea, him and Rissa made jewelry for her the other night."

"Aw, that's better than Jared's idea. He's thinking about buying a rubber snake and scaring her so that she'll jump into his arms."

"Oh um wow."

"Yea, tell me about it." I laughed.

X

The next few days went by in such a blur. During the week, we'd taken the kids sledding, took them to the Christmas parade downtown, took them through a tree lighting, took them on a long sleigh ride through a winter wonderland, and we even made gingerbread houses. I was starting to get exhausted. I was lounging on the couch when Daniel came in the door, home from school with Natasha. "Dad, I gave her the jewelry," Daniel started.

"Really, and what'd she think," I asked, sitting up. He started blushing.

"Well she gave me this big hug and then…gave me a kiss on the cheek."

"Whoa!"

"That's not all, dad. There was an um, mistletoe above us and we uh…kissed." I heard Rosy squeal. She must've been in the doorway.

"Nice job, man, so what is she now, your girlfriend?" Daniel blushed harder.

"Um…well I guess…I mean…I don't know." Rosy wrapped her arms around my neck from behind me.

"That's adorable, Danny," she said. Daniel nodded before walking off, his cheeks as red as a tomato. He probably got her number too but he probably wasn't gonna say that in front of Rosy. Then she'd really get overexcited. I looked up at her, started to peck kisses up her neck. She giggled. "Score," she whined.

"It's not my fault you're so dang beautiful." She blushed, smiling shyly. "Come here, sit on Santa's lap," I joked. She giggled.

"When the kid's go to sleep." I groaned, making her giggle. "Don't worry the time will fly by."

"Yea, yea. Where's Rissa?"

"With her boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? When'd she get a boyfriend? I'm sorry but we got so many kids, it's hard to keep with who is doing what." She rolled her eyes.

"His name is Sage and Rissa really seems to like him. She said we can meet him tonight when he drops her off."

"I gotta make sure my gun's loaded." Rosy giggled for a second before she realized I was serious.

"Scourge," she exclaimed.

"What? He needs to know the deal. He breaks her heart: I was raised by a gang leader; I know how to murder and get away with it." She shook her head, a smile creeping upon her face. I heard a knock at the door. "That them?" She looked at the door and nodded. I got up, walking toward the door with her. She opened the door revealing Rissa and this red hedgehog with dark blue eyes and quills that stuck off the back of his head. He was wearing black jeans with a white tee and a jacket, his bookbag over his shoulder as well as Rissa's. Rosy smiled.

"Hi, you must be Sage. It's such a pleasure to meet you," Rosy said, shaking his held out hand.

"Delighted to meet you too Mrs. Hedgehog," he said, smiling. He looked to me, holding out his hand. "And you also Mr. Hedgehog." I shook his head.

"Ditto. Come in, come in, don't want you freezing out there," I said, stepping aside. Rissa grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. They sat on the couch while me and Rosy sat in the chair across from them. "So, Sage, play any sports?"

"Baseball, soccer, track, field and basketball."

"Basketball? Interesting."

"When my dad was in high school, he was the best basketball player ever. No one has ever broken his record yet." I smiled at the way she had addressed me. My dad. I still couldn't get used to that.

"Really? Wow Mr. Hedgehog, that's amazing!"

"Call me Scourge. And eh, it was alright." Rosy punched my arm.

"Yeah, he says it was alright now but back then he was so cocky."

"Not like she didn't love it." The two kids laughed. I couldn't help but notice how much Sage looked at her, a look of amazement on his face. I could also see that Rissa was really happy with this guy. If she ever shed one tear over this guy, he'll say hello to my little friend Mr. Bullet. Sage survived the interrogation of em and Rosy, now it was time for the little bro's questions.

"Ever been arrested," Alex asked.

"Nope."

"Ever got in a fight?"

"Only for self-defense, to help someone, and to protect someone."

"Is Rissa your first girlfriend," Daniel asked.

"Yes, she is actually," Sage said, grabbing her hand. Rissa blushed, a smile coming upon her lips.

"You couldn't find any prettier girls," Alex asked with a roll of his eyes.

"There are no prettier girls, your sister here is the most beautiful girl on the planet," he said, kissing her hand. Whoa, kid's got guts. But that was sweet of him. Now he just better hope he can stay this sweet.

X

I was halfway asleep on the couch when Rosy sat on my lap. "Hey Santa," she purred. I smirked sleepily.

"Hey little girl. Have you been nice this year," I asked.

"I don't know. Actually my husband has been making me be a very bad girl lately."

"Mmm, not that he doesn't like it." She smirked, starting to rub my shoulder.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too baby," I said, pulling her closer. She leaned her head into my chest. I kissed the top of her head.

"Are you tired?"

"Yea, you try dealing with two boys all day."

"Ha, I already deal with you."

"Like you don't love spending time with me."

"Of course I love spending time with you, Score. I love you."

"I love you too." I yawned.

"Have I ever told you how cute you are when you're tired?" I shrugged, leaning my head on top of hers. She was so warm and I was so tired. She giggled and kissed my cheek. I smiled. I then heard Maria crying. Rosy got up and went upstairs. She came back downstairs with Maria in her arms. I took Maria into my own and sat her on my lap. Rosy leaned her head on my shoulder. Maria smiled at me. "Daddy," she said happily. I smiled.

"Hey little girl."

"Daddy sleepy."

"Yea, daddy's really sleepy."

"Daddy and mommy go kiss?"

"You want us to?" She smiled wider and put her hands on her eyes.

"Eww," she said. I chuckled as Rosy giggled.

"Where's my baby?"

"Right here," she said her hands still over her eyes. I put my hands over my eyes.

"I don't see her."

"I'm right here, daddy," I heard her laugh. She tried to take my hands off my eyes. "Daddy."

"Who's daddy?" She giggled.

"You are." I took my hands off my eyes.

"I'm who's daddy?"

"My daddy."

"Who are you?" She giggled.

"Maria."

"Hmm, I don't know a Maria." She giggled.

"My daddy," she said, giving me a hug. I chuckled, hugging her back. "I wuv my daddy," she said, giving me a kiss on the cheek. I kissed her cheek, giving her a bunch of kisses, making her giggle. She went off my lap into Rosy's. "I wuv my mommy too," she said, giving her a hug. Rosy giggled and hugged her back, pecking a kiss on her forehead.

"Aren't you sleepy little one," she asked her.

"Yes, like daddy sleepy."

"Okay, let's go put you to bed. Say goodnight to daddy."

"Night daddy," Maria said, smiling at me.

"Night sweetpea." Rosy took her upstairs. She came back downstairs again and straddled my hips. I smirked at her, raising an eyebrow. "Are you trying to be bad again?" She giggled.

"No, I just wanna snuggle with my Scourgey." I pulled her closer.

"Snuggle or play with?" She slapped my arm, giggling. "Hey little girl, I love you," I sang. She blushed.

"I love you too, my buff Santa." My smirk grew. I kissed her soft sweet lips, my arms wrapping tighter around her waist. Her hands slid up my chest up into my quills. My tongue traced her lips lightly before she opened her mouth. As our tongues battled for dominance, I couldn't help but notice how long she's been here for me. No matter what we went through, she never left me. She never gave up hope on us. I knew she was the one but this evidence just makes me love her even more. She pulled away and leaned her head on my chest. I moved my arms up so that they were around her body. We fell asleep in this position.

X

I felt jumping on the bed. "Dad, mom, wake up, wake up," I heard the kids yelling. I heard Rosy groan.

"It's like 6 in the morning," she told them.

"But it's Christmas Eve, so c'mon get up," I heard Natasha yell.

"Wake us up early tomorrow," I said.

"We will but we're supposed to hear the story of how you guys met today," Daniel said.

"Yea I meant tonight. Not at 6 in the morning."

"C'mon guys, wake up," Alex said, starting to hit us with a pillow.

"Rosy get your kids," I said.

"They came from your sperm cell, you get them," she murmured back to me.

"They came out your body."

"Your point?"

"Alright, I'll get em." I got up and the kids yelled in joy. I got out the bed as the kids ran out the bedroom. I fell right back down into the bed, gathering Rosy back into my arms. She snuggled into my chest. I started falling back asleep when I felt pillows hit me. "Okay, okay, I'm up," I said, getting up. The kids cheered in victory and pulled me downstairs. Rissa was in the kitchen feeding Maria.

"Morning daddy," Rissa greeted me.

"Morning."

"Daddy," Maria exclaimed.

"Aye, baby girl."

"Dad, dad," Alex said.

"Yes."

"Do you think we're gonna hear Santa tonight?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe? The reindeer must be loud on the roof." I shrugged.

"They could be I guess."

"Daddy, daddy," Natasha said, tugging at my arm.

"Yes."

"Do you think that I'll get married someday?"

"I'm sure you will because you'll be one of the hottest girls on Earth when you get older," I said, ruffling her hair, making her giggle. I heard Rosy come down the steps.

"Who's hungry," she asked, coming into the kitchen.

"Me," all the kids yelled in unison.

"Okay, I'll start making breakfast. You all go annoy your dad while I cook," she said with a smirk.

"Thanks for giving them permission babe," I told her.

"You're welcome," she said, pecking my cheek, making me smile.

"Alright kiddos, let's go watch some cartoons."

X

"Are you guys gonna tell us now," Natasha asked. We were all sitting by the fireplace, cups of hot chocolate in our hands. I was in Scourge's lap, his arms around my waist and my back against his chest.

"Alright, alright. Me and your mom met in high school, happy," Scourge said.

"No. Tell us the whole story," Rissa said.

"Well your dad walked up to me on my first day at the school and he was staring at me so when he said 'hello there' I told him to keep it moving because I wasn't for sale." The kids "ooo"ed. "But then we started talking and we got closer. Then he got me to go on a date with him after he saved me from getting beat. On the date, we kissed and I told him a lot of things. Then we were happily dating for a while until we got into this fight and he dumped me." The kids' faces fell into sadness. "But we got back to talking after two years of silence. We became friends until we got to that point until we couldn't hide our feelings anymore. So we went back out and we stayed that way for a while until…"

"Until what mom," Daniel pushed.

"Until, my dad took me away from Rosy," Scourge continued. "He made me miss college and he turned my heart cold. During that time, me and Rosy were still going out- I think- but we would always argue and stuff. But after four years, I moved back to town and she tracked me down. We talked and I did a big thing that I regret." I flinched slightly against him. "But we got over the bad changes in me and we got married. Ask Rissa, she was there when I proposed."

"I was but he didn't even make this giant speech until the wedding, such a lazy bum," she said, throwing a marshmallow at him.

"Hey, I just wanted to save all the good stuff for when she was at that alter looking like the most beautiful girl on the planet," he said, pecking my cheek.

"Awww," the girls went as the boys went "Eww." I giggled as Scourge chuckled.

"Alright now bedtime, you guys are probably gonna be up early tomorrow," I told them. They all groaned but got up and went to their rooms after telling us goodnight. I felt Scourge stroking my hair lightly. I turned slightly, laying my head in the crick of his neck. He chuckled.

"Tired, babe?"

"Yes, those kids are something else."

"Well they're our kids, didn't expect them to be quiet, did you?" I slapped his arm, making him chuckle.

"Shutup. C'mon, we should get to sleep too, we gotta get up later to set the presents up under the tree," I said, getting up. He looked up at me with those ice blue eyes.

"Can you help me," he asked, holding out his hands.

"Lazy bum," I said with a smile, grabbing his hand and pulling him up.

"It's Mr. Sexy Lazy Bum." I giggled, shaking my head.

"You're crazy."

"But you know you love it."

"So?"

"So."

"And?"

"And."

"I'm stopping this."

"I'm stopping this."

"Scourge."

"Rosy."

"Ugh," I said, turning around, smiling. He picked me up bridal style, scaring me. "Scourge," I said, holding on to him tightly. He chuckled.

"Don't worry babe, I won't drop you," he murmured in my ear, making me blush. He carried me upstairs and laid me in our bed. He got in the bed, lying close to me. I snuggled up next to him as his arms wrapped around me. "I love you," he whispered in the darkness.

"I love you too," I said before kissing his lips.

X

I awoke to jumping on the bed. "It's Christmas, get up, It's Christmas," the kids were yelling.

"It's five in the morning, if you rugrats don't go somewhere," Scourge growled. I mentally giggled. He was still grumpy when you tried to wake him up too early in the morning.

"But dad, it's Christmas, c'mon, get up," Daniel said, starting to jump on him.

"Two more hours and I'll think about it."

"Mom, get daddy," Rissa said.

"I think I'll pass, I'm still sleepy," I said.

"But guys, we heard Santa last night. He was kissing mommy under the mistletoe," Alex said. Oh crap, they saw that. Well that's lovely. At least Scourge dresses up to keep the kids under suspense.

"Mommy was getting naughty with Santa? I think I'm jealous," Scourge murmured, smirking at me. I shoved his shoulder.

"Okay, we'll get up," I said, sitting up. Scourge groaned.

"Baby," he whined.

"C'mon before they break the bed."

"Yay," the kids all cheered before running downstairs. Scourge sat up, scratching his head and yawning. I got out the bed and quickly slipped on my little Santa girl outfit. Scourge smirked.

"Oooo, can't wait for tonight," he purred. I threw a book at him. "Hey that's so high school years ago." I giggled. "And you gave me a bump that day from that history book too," he said, rubbing his head. I giggled again.

"Served you right."

"Eh, one day Imma get you back though."

"Yea right," I said, walking downstairs with him close behind. The kids were waiting patiently near their presents. I motioned for them to go ahead and open them. After that, all I saw was wrapping paper go flying and a bunch of "Thank you!" 's. I saw Scourge pick a little present from under the tree and coming over to me.

"And this is for you, beautiful," he said. I blushed. I grabbed his present from me and held it out to him.

"And this is for you, handsome." He smirked. We exchanged the presents. I had gotten Scourge this black and green watch that he'd been eyeing all year but never got it. His face lit up when he saw it.

"Babe, this is wonderful," he said happily, hugging me. I giggled.

"Well I thought I'd get it for you since you didn't have the guts to." He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Open yours."

"Is something going to pop out and hit me?" He chuckled.

"Just open it." I slowly started to take the wrapping paper off nicely, making Scourge chuckle. "It's okay, you can just rip it." I giggled, ripping the paper. There was a little velvet heart shaped box. I opened the box to see a necklace pop out at me. It had a silver heart shaped pendant with a ruby red jewel in the middle with a thin silver chain. I noticed it was a locket. I popped it open to see a small poem engraved in it. "Remember the first day we met, remember our first kiss, remember our first time together, remember the day we got married, remember our first child, remember the moment we fell in love? Because I do. I remember how beautiful you looked the first time I laid eyes on you. You'll always be beautiful in my eyes. You'll always be the one because you are the one. The only one that I want to be with. The only one I want to spend to spend my life with. The only one I will spend my life with. I love you- forever and always," Scourge said, reading the poem to me. That just made this even more romantic. I threw my arms around him, embracing him into a tight hug.

"Scourge, it's beautiful, thank you so much!" I kissed him. "I love you!"

"I love you too, baby."

"Eww," the kids said. Haha, I had totally forgot they were there. It only felt like me and Scourge in that moment. But there was always gonna be a me and Scourge. An us. A we. Forever. Not only because we loved each other but because our love helped us prevail through what many people today never make through. Year after year, our love will get stronger and one day, one day, we'll be in heaven together, smiling down at our descendants as they make their own paths through life. But we know that our paths crossed and bonded together through the rest of the way. That's love. That's what we have. Forever and Always.

**And that's that. This will be the last of "the Right Way to Go" but this is just a fill in on their life round Christmas one year. Alot of fluff i know, but that's what Christmas is about. Love and Family :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
